Disappeared Seeds
by rimahujan
Summary: Kisah Tetsuya, Seijuuro, dan benih yang menghilang.


Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disappeared Seeds

Sore hari di akhir pekan itu Tetsuya tengah sibuk di depan teras rumah dengan pot kosong tanpa tanaman yang ia taruh diatas meja, hanya ada tanah yang mengisinya. Ia tengah sibuk mengamati sebenarnya - pot tersebut. Entah benih apa yang ditanamnya tidak ada yang tahu. Sampai datang bocah laki-laki seusianya yang memiliki surai merah. Tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelasnya - Seijuuro.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan seorang Seijuuro nyelonong masuk ke rumah tetangganya itu tanpa permisi. Keluarga Kuroko -keluarga Tetsuya- sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, jadi tak ada masalah, toh mereka -Tetsuya dan Seijuuro- juga berteman akrab.

Hampir 5 menit bocah itu berdiri memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya, dan tak disadari sama sekali oleh orang yang sedang diperhatikan. Sungguh pot tanpa tanaman tersebut telah mengalihkan dunia seorang Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Karena penasaran, Seijuuro ikut serta mengambil bangku dan duduk disebelah Tetsuya yang tengah bersedekap tangan dimeja memandangi pot lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang kau tanam dalam pot itu Tetsuya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia bangkit dari posisi sedekapnya lalu menoleh ke orang disebelahnya dan menjawab. "Sei-kun tahu kemarin aku sama Ayah dari kebun buah dan sayur." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya." Balasan yang singkat agar Tetsuya melanjutkan jawaban yang dimintanya.

"Disana aku melihat buah warnanya merah, sama seperti warna mata Sei-kun.","Mereka bergerombol banyak. Saat kutanya ayah, dia bilang itu namanya tomat. Tapi tomat yang kulihat itu bentuknya bulat kecil-kecil seperti kelereng. Tak seperti tomat yang biasa Ibu masak." Lanjutnya sambil mengamati pot itu lagi.

"Jadi yang kau tanam itu benih tomat?" Dengan semua penjelasan tadi, Seijuuro menyimpulkan dan bertanya.

"Ya."

"Jadi begitu." Seijuuro mengangguk paham. "Sekarang kau mau main denganku?"

Ah, mendengar itu Tetsuya langsung mengangguk dan menjawab "Ya"

Untuk sementara biarkan dia lupa dengan benih tomat dalam pot-nya itu. Mereka bermain layaknya bocah seusianya. Bermain tembak-tembakan dengan pistol air dihalaman depan rumah. Mereka takkan berhenti kejar-sembunyi-merunduk-tembak hingga keduanya basah kuyub dan harus merepotkan Ibu mereka dengan pakaian kotor dan basah.

Setelah lelah, kuduanya memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainannya. Mereka tak mau terkena demam karena kelamaan basah-basahan.

Kemudian Ibunda Tetsuya datang menghampiri dan meminta mereka untuk segera lekas membersihkan diri. Pada akhirnya mereka mandi bareng.

Ibunda Tetsuya mengambil dua setel baju untuk mereka. Satu warna biru milik Tetsuya satu warna merah milik Seijuuro. Karena seringnya Seijuuro main ke rumah Tetsuya dan seringnya juga ia meninggalkan pakaiannya disana, tak heran kenapa bisa ada baju Seijuuro ditempat itu.

Setelahnya mereka duduk di depan TV ruang keluarga, sambil menonton acara pertandingan basket antar SMA. Pertandingan antara kapten absolut dan pemain bayangan.

Seminggu setelahnya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetsuya tengah mengamati pot di teras rumah bersama Seijuuro. Bedanya kali ini bukan hanya ada pot dan tanah, dan benih tomat tentu saja. Kali ini benih tersebut sudah berubah jadi tunas kecil. Keduanya mengamati dengan serius. Entah sihir macam apa yang dimiliki tunas baru tumbuh tersebut sehingga membuat dua bocah ini tergugu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Tetsuya merawat tamanannya itu dengan penuh perhatian. Menyemprotnya dengan air setiap pagi dan sore. Memupuknya, entah dia dapat pupuk darimana tak ada yang tau, bahkan saat ditanya itu jenis pupuk apa dia tak tahu. Mungkin Tetsuya salah mengira garam sebagai pupuk.

Dan setiap kali Seijuuro datang berkunjung yang dilihatnya juga tetap sama. Sampai pada akhirnya satu hari dia datang dan tak menemukan Tetsuya dan juga tanaman tomat beserta pot-nya. Ibunya bilang Tetsuya sedang pergi bersama Ayahnya ke kebun buah dan sayur. Pada akhirnya Seijuuro harus menelan kekecewaan, dan pulang kerumahnya. Mungkin Tetsuya ingin menambah jumlah tomat yang ia tanam, pikirnya.

Hari berikutnya bocah bersurai merah itu datang lagi. Dan yang dilihatnya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Tetsuya yang tengah mengamati pot yang hanya berisi tanah saja. Bukankah kemarin sudah tumbuh tunas? Kenapa sekarang kosong lagi? pikir Seijuuro.

"Kemana pohon tomat yang sudah tumbuh kemarin Tetsuya?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah Sei-kun, aku tak tahu."

Seijuuro mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa tak tahu kalau setiap hari saja selalu dipandangi.

"Kok bisa nggak tahu?" Masih penasaran.

"Kemarin pagi tunas tomat itu menghilang." Seijuuro semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa pohon tomat menghilang begitu saja? Ah, mungkin memang benar pohon tomat itu memiliki sihir dan bisa menghilang layaknya pemain sulap.

"Sore sebelumnya tunas itu masih ada, tapi paginya tunas itu sudah menghilang." Oke, Seijuuro tak mau bertanya lebih jauh tentang tunas yang menghilang. Dan sepertinya Tetsuya juga benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa tunas itu bisa menghilang.

"Jadi waktu kemaren kamu tidak dirumah, kamu pergi bersama Ayahmu ke kebun buah dan sayur untuk mendapatkan benih tomat lagi?" Tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Iya. Tapi ini bukan benih tomat" Jawabnya sambil bersedekap dimeja dan mengamati pot tanpa tanaman itu lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Ini benih cabe." What the hell. Buat apa Tetsuya nanem cabe? Hobi barunya ini benar-benar aneh. Nanem tomat aja sudah diluar kewajaran, apalagi ini cabe? Kau bercita-cita jadi Master Pertanian kah Tetsuya? Orang biasanya nanem bunga dalem pot. Tapi itu bisa dimaklumli sih bunga biasanya identik dengan perempuan, sedangkan Tetsuya laki-laki.

"Cabe?" Kali ini Seijuuro benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Tetsuya.

"Kenapa cabe?" Tanya Seijuuro

"Aku suka cabe karena warnanya merah, aku suka warna merah karena mengingatkanku dengan mata Seijuuro yang merah.","Aku ingin dapat melihat warna merah itu setiap hari." Oke, kita dapat melihat semburat merah yang menjalar dipipi gembul Seijuuro. Ini sebuah lamaran tak langsung kah dari bocah yang masih polos ini?

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya diam-diaman saja setelah itu.

Tragedi tunas menghilang tak hanya dialami oleh si tomat yang malang. Si cabe pun juga mengalaminya. Mungkin esok hari Seijuuro akan menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang memandangi pot berisi benih terong merah.

Sekian

AN/ Jika anda melihat ada pertandingan basket, percayalah itu bukan Winter Cup. Tak mungkin saya setega itu membiarkan 2 bocah unyu main basah-basahan ditengah musim dingin. Saya bingung menentukan usia mereka, pokoknya masih bocah, dan polos, dan unyu.

Ini dari kisah temen saya yang mengalami nasib serupa dengan Tetsuya. Sampai sekarang saya juga masih tak tahu kemana tunas itu menghilang. Mungkin gara-gara saya pernah nyumpahin itu pohon tomat ga bakal tumbuh. Orz

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca.


End file.
